About Last Night
by Soul93
Summary: The nitty gritty of one night stands...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Because I just can't give up on Bamon. This is relatively in cannon, it follows the events from season 1, onwards. I'll probably skip through or summarise some events. I will take liberties in order to make Bamon realistic.

A special thanks goes to **xLadyLovelyLiesx **for her help with Beta-reading this chapter.

**Warning: **The rating will be moving up to M, there will be smut further on in the story, but this chapter is T.

This is probably my last instalment for this fandom so I wanted to write something good. So hope you read, enjoy and of course reviews are always welcome.

B

Spending a school night at the Grill standing by as her friend had a great time wasn't exactly Bonnie's idea of a great night.

So how was it that she found herself doing exactly that? Well, it was really all Elena's fault for getting a new boyfriend and throwing away what had previously been a good thing. Personally Bonnie had envisioned their junior year going a little bit differently.

They were all single. Elena was by choice after the whole Matt thing. Caroline was because she really couldn't make up her mind and her? Mostly because she had no choice. In real life if you're a smart opinionated girl you're doomed to be single forever unless you date a dumb jock or one of those creepy guys who would rather talk about reptiles than anything else.

You're really at the bottom of the social food chain.

They were all supposed to stay single and spend their time in between school activities going out, squeezing in some school work, and still having time for the hundred socials Mystic Falls threw every year. Bonnie was getting the feeling that in Mystic Falls you had more reason to worry about what costumes you'll get for which social rather than whether you have a Math test on Monday. It was going to be a great year and no one was going to harass Bonnie about finally getting a boyfriend.

And then, not even a day passes, suddenly Elena has a boyfriend. Technically they aren't really dating but rather "getting to know each other". That's what Elena said anyway, but Bonnie wasn't going to hold her breath on that one. She hadn't really counted on Caroline staying single, because Caroline doesn't believe in alone time, but she was still grasping onto hope.

Unfortunately Caroline had picked today to be her getting-her-groove-back night and because Elena had gone AWOL, Bonnie had been blackmailed into going to the Grill. All the while thinking about the million things she'd rather be doing instead.

"Bonnie, come on. You're really bringing the atmosphere down," Caroline whined as she slumped into the opposite seat, looking flushed from all the dancing she'd been doing.

"I had no idea I was supposed to do anything," Bonnie said dryly, sipping on her soda.

Caroline frowned, "Are you drinking a soda?" she asked incredulous, "What are you thinking?"

Bonnie paused, face blank, "I'm thinking tomorrow I have school and don't want to wake up with a hangover," she deadpanned.

The blonde shook her head as she grabbed Bonnie's drink, managing to almost drench her in soda, "Sorry but I plan to blank out sometime tonight and I want the same for you, "Caroline said as she waved a waiter over, "My friend here wants something strong," she ordered.

"You know I'm not going to drink it right?" Bonnie asked, her finger twirling around the chain of her locket.

"Of course you are, because if you don't I'll let that guy you like know about your crush on him," Caroline threatened.

Now if this was a normal crush, Bonnie really wouldn't mind. Only her crush on Chad Monroe was extremely pathetic. Embarrassingly so. She didn't even like his personality, she just liked the way he looked. He looked like something you'd pay money just to stare at, and occasionally touch. The worst part was that every time he was around her, Bonnie couldn't even make a coherent sentence. She was truly pathetic.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You promised," she reminded.

Caroline shrugged, "I had my fingers crossed behind my back," she stated.

"We were at McD's and you were woofing down a burger with both hands!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well..." the blonde paused, "I had them crossed hypothetically."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. The waiter returned with her very large, alcoholic drink. She arched an eyebrow at Caroline who simply shrugged with a huge grin on her face. Sighing, Bonnie took a tentative sip.

"This isn't so bad," she murmured, enjoying the tangy taste, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Caroline said as a way of a reply before adding, "Besides when's the last time you let your hair down?"

"Right now," Bonnie said, motioning to her head of wavy, raven hair.

Caroline made a show of rolling her eyes dramatically before replying, "I meant actually allowed yourself to have fun?"

"I do have fun," Bonnie snorted before chugging the rest of her drink, "I drank your drink and now I'm going to the bar to order a cab for you," she added as she got up and slipped on her jacket.

"But you're my ride!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm ordering a cab for you," Bonnie stated dryly as she began to make her way to the bar. She ignored Caroline's voiced protests which were soon drowned out by the music in the Grill.

She'd just been leaning over the counter to call the bartender when she heard the sound of a voice being cleared behind her. Turning her head slightly Bonnie's eyes met with deep, piercing blue eyes.

"How about your next drink is on me?" the guy asked, bumping shoulders with her as he flashed her a grin.

_Fuck_. Bonnie thought as her mind temporarily went off line while she processed the sex God standing before her. It was just her luck to meet a guy just as she was making her hasty exit.

"Actually I'm not having another drink," she explained.

The man raised a dark eyebrow, "You're not?" he asked

"Yes."

"Yes as in you are?"

Bonnie shook her head, releasing an exasperated sigh, "I mean no thanks I'm on my way out," she said as she waved the bartender over.

"Come on it's not even 10pm yet," the guy said and Bonnie was certain he inched closer, "Besides you're practically sober."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bonnie drawled.

"It is," he stated with a shrug, "Unless of course you're rushing home to see your boyfriend?" he asked casually.

Bonnie chuckled, "Is this your way of asking if I'm single?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe, because if you're not then I might just be what you need," he answered with a grin.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?" he asked with another grin.

_Seriously this guy must be committing some felony in several states because no one should make smiling look that sexy._ Bonnie thought as she tried to keep a level head.

"No," Bonnie replied before turning to the bartender, "Hey could you make sure my friend over there gets a cab home?" she asked, pointing out Caroline who had ceased all protests and was now voicing her objection by dancing the night away. It totally made sense. Bonnie waited for the bartender's nod of approval before turning to leave.

"Two drinks on me and if it's still not working you can leave," The guy said halting her by grabbing her arm.

"Two?" Bonnie asked incredulous.

"If I said one, you'd think I had some ulterior motive," the guy replied.

"Don't you?"

He laughed, "Maybe but you won't know unless you stick around a bit," he said giving her a wink.

_I should just leave._ Bonnie reasoned. Then again he was cute, okay very good looking, and he really didn't look like the serial killer type. Besides didn't she deserve to at least have some fun from this wreck of a night?

"Okay, two but then I'm leaving," she stated, sliding into a chair.

"Fine by me," he said turning to order to drinks from the bartender before turning back to her, "By the way I'm-"

"The guy I met at the bar and will probably never see again, so let's not get it complicated" Bonnie said cutting him off.

"And you are definitely my type," he said with another grin, just as their drinks were set before them.

In all honesty Bonnie wasn't one for reckless behaviour; in fact she was the dependable one, the designated driver in the group. But here she was, beginning of her junior year, sitting at a bar with a good looking guy and about to get drunk. Somehow it didn't seem like such a bad idea...

/

There was this huge insistent noise blaring in her ears on top of the throbbing in her head and all Bonnie could think about was how she'd lift her right arm in order to smash her alarm clock against the wall. Groaning she lifted her head and immediately dropped it again, grimacing from the pain. There was no way she was making it to school today.

Taking a steady breath, her eyes tightly shut, she concentrated all her strength into lifting her right arm, but it barely reached. Cursing under breath, Bonnie peered through narrowed eyes, spotting the not-so-cute Hello Kitty clock. A gift from Caroline. She slid over until she could reach it, but rather than smashing it against the wall she settled for switching it off.

_No mess to clean this way._ She thought as she sat up, one hand holding her throbbing head. Her vision was slightly blurry and it took her a moment to get her bearings straight. No wonder she couldn't reach the alarm clock, she was sleeping on the other side of her bed. Confused she lowered her gaze to her chest, she was sleeping naked on the other side of her bed.

Wait... naked? Then, like a flood crashing through a dam wall, her memories returned and they didn't even have the decency to be all jumbled up. She remembered _vividly_ what had happened last night. Fuck.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She had slept with a complete stranger, invited him into her own house while she was inebriated, never knowing whether or not he was a psychotic killer.

She'd done a complete Caroline.

But she was alive, and once she'd taken a quick peek beneath the covers, concluded that she hadn't been beaten up or anything crazy like that. Relieved she allowed herself to relax back into her bed. Bad idea.

The sheets smelled like sex and something entirely exotic and male. The guy smelled good, she'd give him that. Bonnie turned onto her side and that's when she noticed the note. It was obviously a sheet torn out from her own notebook and placed against her lamp. Intrigued, she took it and read it:

_Holding your panties for ransom in exchange for dinner._

"Perve." Bonnie muttered. So much for thinking he was harmless. Did he really think she'd go on a date with a guy who stole lace? No matter his sexual prowess, she was determined this had been a onetime thing.

Bonnie glanced at the time; it was pointless skipping school now that she was wide awake. Some Advil would go miles with clearing up her headache. With that, Bonnie headed for her bathroom to take a shower and help clear her mind.

/

"You know Bonnie if you're going to be late, the point is to make sure you're fashionably late," Caroline complained as Bonnie walked up to her.

The blonde wore a short skirt and a loose chiffon shirt paired off with silver pumps in contrast to Bonnie's black skinny jeans and blouse.

"Hello to you to Caroline," Bonnie said warily as she glanced over her shoulder, "Have you seen Elena?" she asked, because last night's events were still zooming in her head and she needed to confide in her best friend.

"Nope, I'm guessing she's somewhere with new boy," Caroline answered.

The two fell in step as they entered the main school entrance.

Of course Elena was off smizing with Stefan while she claimed nothing was going on between them.

"You know his name is Stefan," Bonnie stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "The whole point of being popular is making sure you don't know people's names Bonnie," she said, slowly with emphasis, "Gosh why did I ever take history?"

"Because history is the very thing that shapes our presence," Bonnie answered earning a glare from her friend, "Besides I heard Mr Fitzgerald retired so we're gonna be getting a new teacher."

"Oh great. We'll probably get another old windbag who probably stepped right out of World War I," Caroline whined as she rummaged through her bag, "Which is why I brought these bad boys," she added with a grin as she waved her sunglasses in Bonnie's face.

"Caroline, you can't sleep through history. You'll fail."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Caroline said as they entered the classroom. Their new teacher had their back to them as he wrote on the board, "Okay don't know about you but Mr History has a fine ass," she whispered to Bonnie, "Guess these bad babies might not be needed after all."

Bonnie wasn't much of an ass girl, but even she had to admit it looked pretty good from where she was standing. But he was their teacher so having such thoughts was probably inappropriate.

Glancing away from Mr Fine Ass, she spotted Elena who waved them over.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asked, taking a seat from the desk behind her.

"I was early for class, unlike some people," Elena said with a shrug, "And lower your voice the class is about to start."

Bonnie snorted, "You early for class is like..." she felt her voice trail off as her eyes nearly popped right out of her skull, "What the fuck?!"

"My sentiments exactly, had no idea male gods were signing up to teach at this dead end town," Caroline whispered but Bonnie hardly paid her any heed as she stared horrified at One Night stand guy.

This wasn't happening. There was no way that the one time she decided to be reckless and fun Bonnie it has to come back and haunt her.

Mr Fine Ass, who was really One Night Stand, grinned, "Well normally I garner a more warmer welcome, but there is a first for everything," he said and some of Bonnie's classmates chuckled.

Bonnie was not one of them, her throat was dry and she was certain she was having a heart attack. Just her luck too, to drop dead at seventeen from a heart attack.

"It's not the shirt right?" he continued in that light joking manner, as he sauntered towards her desk, "Usually I go for a more casual look."

Bonnie scowled. It was definitely not the shirt, though the snug fit over sculptured muscles wasn't doing him any disfavour either. It was his overall manner as if they were good friends, sharing some inside joke.

And considering that Bonnie knew what the knitwear hid beneath,

"I'm Damon Salvatore, your new history teacher," He introduced, offering his hand.

Would it be too much if she just bit the very hand that mere hours ago had worshipped her body? Unfortunately the whole class's attention was drawn to them. She shook his hand reluctantly.

"I never did get your name," he added, his grasp unyielding.

Was Bonnie the only one who noticed that he was all but eye-molesting her?

"Bonnie Bennett," she grumbled.

He finally released her hand, "It was a pleasure," he murmured cryptically before turning and heading for the board, "Now how about we delve into some history?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I think this is the first time I've garnered so many reviews for a first chapter. So thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And those who've followed/faved. I am sorry about how late this chapter is, really the next one won't take this long (Hopefully).

My Beta is somewhat busy right now, so all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for them. Chapter is a bit shaky, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Feedback is always appreciated.

IIIII

Bonnie had always be an attentive student, listening to the teacher, jotting down notes - you name it. Only it was very difficult to concentrate on the lesson when she was too busy trying to stifle memories of last night's events whilst channelling anger at the same time.

Plus Damon Salvatore was it? Wasn't making it easier for her. The guy kept rolling up his sleeves, pushing back his hair and generally being gorgeous. Yes, he took an adjective and made it a verb, that's really how good the guy was. And Bonnie? In her rage she just wanted to rip his shirt off and run her tongue over his chest. It was the only why she could fathom expressing her anger right now.

How could she have been so irresponsible? Granted her mistake was a good looking, sex god but it was still a mistake nevertheless. The kind of mistake that should have her left shamed face and appalled instead of uncomfortably hot and on edge.

Her musings were interrupted when a none to gentle shove from Caroline, nearly dislocated her shoulder.

But before she could voice her displeasure, Damon directed his next question to her.

"Miss Bennett, I'm quite tolerant but I really don't appreciate talking in my class while I'm giving a lecture," Damon said sternly, but Bonnie would bet her left lung he winked at her.

Gaping at the accusation, she began to retort, "But I-"

"Back chatting too?" he asked as he pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket. "I do believe two transgressions warrant a detention?" Damon asked as he glanced over his book at her.

Bonnie couldn't believe the nerve of him, was this some twisted game? She didn't do detention. Detention and Bonnie didn't coexist period, "But I wasn't talking!" she exclaimed, "Ask Caroline if you don't believe me!"

But Damon only shook his head a frown on his face, "Now you're trying to get your friend to lie for you?"he asked, "Really Billie, I expected more from you."

"It's Bonnie!" Bonnie snapped.

"Thanks, wouldn't want to misspell the name on the detention list," he drawled making a note before turning back to the board, "Now... where were we before Miss Talkative disrupted us?

Slumping into her chair, Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe the injustice of it all. Silently she swore her vengeance.

* * *

"That's it, I'm changing subjects!" Bonnie declared, eyes narrowed and fists clenched as they walked to their lockers after History.

"Why?"Elena asked, looking at her with concern.

"You even have to ask?!"Bonnie demanded.

Had she been the only one to notice the unjustified detention?!

Elena sighed, "Come on Bonnie, I doubt he's really going to give you that detention," she said.

"That's beside the point Elena, he was totally out of line," Bonnie said angrily, "Reprimanding me like I was some disruptive teenager!"

"Well that's what you get for being so noisy," Caroline chided, "I gave you a soft nudge and you all but ate my head."

"I turned my head for just a second," Bonnie exclaimed_. That creep had probably been eyeing her._ She concluded mentally, "It was so fast it even gave me whiplash."

"And me a hair slap," Caroline said sardonically, "Thanks for the breakfast by the way, Garnier cuisine is right at the top of my favourite foods."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she had bigger problems to worry about than why Caroline had been sitting in class with her mouth open.

"Well my mind is made up, he's a vile teacher and I don't think I can stand to be in his class for a year," she stated yanking open her locker.

"But Bons, he's a great teacher," Elena tried.

Caroline nodded, "I've learnt more about history in his class then I did my whole school career," she added.

"That's because you slept through all your previous classes," Bonnie deadpanned making sure to shove her history textbook at the furthest corner of her locker.

"Because he was entertaining," Caroline said, "Which you would have realised if you weren't busy whipping your hair back and forth!"

Bonnie knew exactly how entertaining her history teacher could be, the love bite near her jugular was proof enough. There was no way she could tell Elena about last night now, it would be too awkward. Now she just had to find a plausible reason besides her dislike for Damon to change classes, without Elena getting suspicious.

"Besides I don't like history," she lied.

"What happened to history being the very thing that shaped our present?"Caroline asked in a wary tone.

Bonnie mentally kicked herself, she'd forgotten that.

"It's in the past, it became history!" she retorted as she grabbed her Maths books. From the corner of her eye she didn't miss the looks Elena and Caroline exchanged. "Besides he is obviously an unfit teacher," She added.

"Bon's aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Elena asked her, ever the voice of reason.

Bonnie shook her head, mind already made up. Elena and Caroline couldn't begin to understand the predicament she'd found herself in and she'd make sure they stayed oblivious. She'd never live it down otherwise.

* * *

"So I just have to tick the box next to the subject I'm transferring too?" Bonnie asked hours later at the Principle's secretary's office. She was having a hard time containing her glee, her problem was about to become history. No pun intended.

Miss Brown nodded, "And get signatures from both teachers, "she said.

"Both teachers?" she asked dumbly.

"Well yes, the one whose class you're leaving and the one whose class you're transferring too," she patiently explained, "Though I'm quite surprised you're leaving history..."

Bonnie gulped. Somehow Miss Brown must know, it must be written all over her that she had sex with her teacher. Granted at the time she hadn't known he was her teacher, but no one would care about that. They'd just see her for the one night slut, she'd become.

Oblivious to Bonnie's inner turmoil Miss Brown continued, "We've been having trouble with students wanting to transfer into that class rather than leave it," she paused to release a wishful sigh before adding, "Can't say I blame those students. Mr Salvatore is quite the good looker," she added with a wink.

Bonnie tried not to barf in her mouth. Miss Brown had no right to be winking suggestively like that. It was wrong and it gave her the creeps.

"Er okay, thank you Miss Brown," she said as she held the slip in her hand. Now all she had to do was get those signatures... that's all. She mentally told herself. Yet she couldn't quite stave off the doubt that lingered at the back of her mind. Somehow she doubted it would be that easy.

Fixing her bag strap she walked out the office and into the corridor. Thankfully as it was lunch time, not a lot of students were loitering in it. But those that were hanging about, made her feel uneasy. Every time someone glanced at her, she felt as if they were judging her. That somehow they knew she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

After all, students who slept with their teachers were wicked. Well that's what Bonnie used to think until she fell under that statistic. Was she wicked now? Would she have to change her denims for short inappropriate pleated skirts with thigh high socks? Chew bubblegum in class while throwing Damon provocative looks?

_Bonnie this isn't a Britney Spears music video_. She mentally chided herself as she neared her history classroom. _Nothing has to change_. You _made a mistake and now, now you were fixing it_. She exhaled slowly.

Yes, she could fix this.

With the slip clutched in her hand, Bonnie took one last calming breath before walking to the door that was slightly ajar. After a brief knock, she peered behind the door.

"Really?" she blurted in disbelieve.

Damon who'd been lazing in his chair, a flask in hand didn't even start at her intrusion, instead he threw her a grin, "You just couldn't stay away from all this," he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "I don't know about you, but I'm game for another round."

Glaring at him, Bonnie shut the door behind her, "Do you want the whole hallway to hear you?"she hissed. What if someone was passing by? Didn't he know that all rumours originated from gossips who had mastered the art of eavesdropping?

He leered at her openly, "I just love when you talk dirty."

"The only thing dirty is your mind," Bonnie snapped, "besides I'm not here to talk about that."

Damon arched an eyebrow, "No?"

"No, as far as I'm concerned it never happened," she stated calmly. And maybe if she repeated it a million times, she'd also be able convince herself.

"Oh I get it," Damon began as he stood up, "You're here for a refresher course."

Bonnie blinked, "A what?"

"Refresher course," Damon repeated, inching forward with each word, "You know, like a redo of last night..."

Bonnie bristled, the nerve of the man! Squaring her shoulders, she took a calming breath before she spoke again, "No, I came to give you this," she said thrusting the slip of paper at him.

If Mr Salvatore refused to be mature about this, then she'd be the reasonable adult. And adults don't allow themselves to get baited into meaningless banter.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Seriously a love letter?" he asked before he ran his eyes over said note.

Bonnie observed him from the corner of her eye, noting how his eyebrows arched higher the further down he read. She was certain had he continued reading they would have disappeared into his hairline.

"So basically you need my permission as well?" he asked her, far too calmly. Bonnie didn't like his tone at all.

"Apparently," she muttered.

"Well isn't that unfortunate," Damon said as he began to tear the sheet of paper up.

"What the hell?!" Bonnie demanded, eyes wide with disbelieve.

"I'm simply getting rid of this ridiculous note," he said as he walked to the wastebasket and threw the pieces inside.

It was like watching her last shred of hope being shredded then discarded. Her eyes bore witness to this, but her brain had yet to catch up. Did he just...did he just refuse for her to exchange classes?!

"You can't do that!" she managed when she regained her voice.

"Tear up paper?" he asked nonchalant, "There's really no trick to it, all you have to do is-"

"Don't play dumb," Bonnie snapped, cutting him off. "You know what I mean."

Damon stepped forward, a crooked grin on his face, "And what exactly do you mean Bonnie?" he all but purred as he traced her quivering jaw with a finger.

Crap. Crap. Crap. _Focus Bonnie! You are better than this... this delicious torture_. Clenching her teeth, Bonnie slapped his hand away from her face, "I refuse to be in a class where I'll be sexually harassed," she gritted out.

The jerk laughed, "Sexually harassed?" he asked, clearly amused, "What a dirty mind you have Miss Bennett. See I simply thought you'd be getting a purely academic education. But obviously your Sex Ed teacher is a slacker. Fear not, I'm willing to tutor you," he said, inching his face closer to her's, "But only if you ask nicely."

It was a game to him. Bonnie realised as she stared him down. He thought it was amusing, pushing her buttons like this. She scoffed, taking a step back.

"You're delusional, Mr Salvatore," she spat out, "I have no intention of pursing a sexual relationship with you."

"And you Miss Bennett are a horrible liar," he quipped as he walked to his desk, picking up his flask, "Good thing you're much better at..." he paused from dramatic effect, "At other more solicitous behaviour."

"Fuck you, Mr Salvatore," Bonnie hissed. Usually she avoided cussing out her teachers, but she felt this was an exception.

"Oh but you did... repeatedly," Damon said with a grin.

Curling her fingers, Bonnie shot him a glare before turning on her heels and storming towards the door. She needed to leave, her blood was boiling. She felt hot, uncomfortable and too damn confused.

The man incensed her or was it excite? What was wrong with her? She wondered, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I have this fantasy my little succubus," Damon said stopping her in her stride. Bonnie paused and looked at him over her shoulder.

"And in order for it to play out, I need you in this class on my desk...naked."


End file.
